Mercenary of Zero
by septorex101
Summary: A mercenary by the name of Alex Pake is suddenly summoned in the place of Saito. He is grateful to get out of a world where he only knew war and killing, but is soon to find out that their are many people operating from the shadows to ruin this new life that he and his newfound loved ones have created. OC/Harem. First serious attempt at writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, my name is septorex101. This will be my second attempt at writing fanfiction, but the first one I put legitimate effort into. This is an idea i've had floating around in my head for the longest time, and decided to finally make it a reality. I will not say something like "this is gonna be the greatest story ever" or "this is solely my idea and no-one else's", because frankly, someone else has probably had this idea before me that I just haven't seen. Anyways, without further ado, I give you The Mercenary of Zero.**

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Oh god fucking dammit…."

Alex groaned as he slowly stood up. He stands at 6'2", has lightly tanned skin from days in the sun, and hazel eyes. His face is lightly dusted with facial hair, consisting of a sole patch and a faint mustache. His dirty blonde hair was currently splayed about haphazardly. Smoke surrounded him and clouded his lungs, forcing him to release a quick cough. Suddenly, he heard voices.

"Oh, le zéro l'a encore fait. Hé, c'est une personne? Je pense que le zéro a peut-être tué quelqu'un!"

'Ah Christ… I recognize that language anywhere. My least favorite… french.' Alex thought to himself.

As soon as Alex was able to identify the language, he quickly grabbed his browning pistol and kept it as his side. The smoke continued to clear until he was finally able to identify the french-men as… children? Well, baring the middle aged man with what looked like a walking stick. Even still, Alex had to be very careful.

"Identifiez-vous! Si je ne reçois pas de réponse directe, quelqu'un va être blessé!" Alex shouted as he raised the gun.

This shout seemed to shock everyone into silence. The middle aged looking man seemed to compose himself.

"Je vous assure, monsieur et moi, les étudiants ne vous veulent aucun mal. Je suis professeur Jean Colbert, enseignant à l'académie de magie Tristain. De votre position, vous semblez être un soldat quelconque. Ai-je raison?"

 **Quick A.N.: gonna stop speaking in french for the sake of my sanity. I hope we have established that he knows french.**

At hearing this, Alex took a full look around, actually taking in the sights instead of just a glimpse, and realized how shocked and fearful the students look. Seeing this he realized that this was a non-combat zone, and holstered his pistol.

"Um… E-Excuse me sir, bu- but… *ahem* I have summoned you, therefore you must obey me!" Alex looked towards the voice and saw a short pinkette behind him. He noticed how she seemed timid at first but gained confidence partly through.

"Summoned? So you are the one that has brought me here..?" Alex questioned. His hair seemed to shadow his eyes, giving them the impression that he was angry.

"Now sir, please don't be angry. We can't control what familiars are summoned, it is purely based on what the universe dictates to be the best possible familiar for a person." Colbert said quickly, noticing the expression on Alex's face.

"Angry? Why the hell would I be angry? This is amazing!" Alex suddenly exclaimed surprising everyone. "You took me out of a world where all I knew was battle and war. Add in the fact that when I hear the word 'Summon' it leads me to believe magic is real in this world! How could I not be excited?" Alex revealed, shocking all of the students, and causing Colbert to raise an eyebrow.

"Sir, are you saying that magic doesn't exist in your world?" Colbert asked, not so much in shock, but more out of genuine curiosity. Alex only smirked.

"Yes, that is exactly what i'm saying. My world only knows of magic through myths and legend. Also, please don't address me as sir, my name is Alex. Alex Pake." This seemed to shock all the students even further as this man - this _soldier_ \- seemed to have a plethora of weapons yet claimed that magic didn't exist where he came from. Alex continued, turning back to the pink haired girl. "Now, you said that you are the one who brought me here, and for that, I am forever in your debt. What do I need to do to finish this so-called ritual?" he asked the girl. The girl blushed heavily at seeing this handsome man so readily hand himself over to her and proclaim his debt to her. With a blush on her face, she got on with the final step of the ritual.

"I need you kneel down here for a s-second…" Alex noticed how she seemed to blush heavily at this, but chose to ignore it in favor of doing as she had asked. What he did not expect was for her to suddenly plant her lips on his own.

'Cherries…' He half consciously noted as his head seemed to reel from the fact that he was kissed by an admittedly cute girl, even if she was a bit short, coming in at 5 feet flat. She then made a quick speech.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, command you, to become my familiar." She said, almost seeming like she was in a trance. Once she had finished, Alex had vaguely noticed a tingling sensation on the back of his right hand. However, Alex grunted when he felt that tingling turn into a sharp, piercing burn. He had been shot and stabbed, but nothing compared to this horrible burning in his right hand. Before he lost consciousness due to the pain, he noticed what seemed to be symbols etching themselves into his hand, and could hear garbled cries of concern for him coming from the pink haired girl. Finally, he saw only black.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 **Well, holy hell that was an awesome feeling. It feels so good to finally put this story onto paper and get it posted. This story WILL be a harem, and as for the members, let's start with the ones who will be in the harem for sure: Siesta, Louise, and Henrietta. As for the people I am unsure about, here's who I was thinking, but am currently having to debate with myself on: Kirche, Tabitha, and Sheffield. As for people who WILL NOT be in the harem, we won't be seeing any of Louise's sisters, her mother, Tabitha's mother, Montmorency, Tiffania, or Siesta's cousin Jessica. You may wonder why I bring up Louise's and Tabitha's mothers, but trust me, I've seen some people who love to see those ships. This harem isn't meant to be super large, as that would make this story absolutely impossible to keep up with. I'll probably set the max at 5, so yeah. As for Tiffania, she's gonna end up with one of the elf characters. Anyways, that about wraps up the first chapter. This is septorex101, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys? It's ya boi, Septorex101 comin at ya once again. Now I know what you're all thinking: "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WOULD BE PUBLISHED ON WEDNESDAY?!" Well jokes on you, I AM publishing this on wednesday… at 11:50 at night…. IT STILL COUNTS DAMMIT! Anyways, school has been an absolute bitch to deal with, then my friend got a new laptop and we decided to celebrate by playing CS:GO for like 3 hours. So yeah, I kinda dun goofed there. Well anyways, let's get to some reviews.**

 **AtFanfic: Yeah, i've been heavily leaning towards Kirche for a while now, and recently came up with a pretty damn good idea of how to incorporate her into the harem. So yeah, she's in.**

 **CorruptedQuotes: Thanks my dude!**

 **LastAdmiral: Henrietta is definitely in, but Tabitha is a bit more iffy. All of it depends on how the story ends up progressing. (Basically whether I decide to change some ideas or not)**

 **Kreceir (how the fuck do I pronounce this?!): Literally the only side parring is gonna be Monmon and Guiche. Also, don't worry about Louise. She was mostly a dick to Saito because he was generally a crap familiar, and without gandalfr would be completely helpless. This time, she got a trained soldier, and she knows it. She's actually gonna be pretty nice.**

 **Darksteel: I can understand the Monmon preference, but without her being with Guiche, the love potion thing never happens, and the MC never meets the water spirit, breaking the story almost completely. As for the second part of your review… sorry, but I couldn't understand it. Grammar was a bit botched.**

 **RedBurningDragon: Thanks! As for Tabitha, already explained that above. As for Ilococoo, sorry man, but she's gonna be more like a sister to the Alex. And lastly, who said anything about him getting a Brimir rune? Windalfr actually needs to go to Julio for the story to not break later down the line, and as for Gandalfr… Well, I've always had a certain headcannon i've wanted to try out. :P**

 **IzzyRDZ: Thanks for the support man! As for the sudden opening, I actually did that for an express reason. Why? You will find out later on in the story. As for Matilda, she is 100% gonna fall in love with Alex… But it will be 100% one-sided. Very small spoiler there.**

 **Well, now that that's out of the way, we can finally get into this. This chapter is probably gonna mostly consist of fluff between Alex and Louise, and a little surprise at the end. Enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Faint sunlight striking his eyelids was the first sensation that Alex felt as he finally regained consciousness. That… and an awful headache, not unlike the ones he got when he drinks a copious amount of alcohol.

'Oh Christ, anyone catch the plate on that semi truck? I feel like I just got blown… up… wait…!'

His eyes snapped open as he remembered where he was and what had happened earlier… Yesterday? Last week? How long had it been? Ah, details. For now he had to confirm if what had happened before was a dream or an actual reality. 'Judging by the cobblestone walls, open window, and sleeping girl right beside me, That actually happened… wait… sleeping girl?' And there she was, the short-but-cute pinkett that had summoned him. And judging by the redness around her eyes, and what looked like tear tracks, she had been crying pretty hard. 'She was really that worried over me, huh? Well, all the more reason to be happy that I got her as my master, and not some bitch who whips me like a slave.' Alex thought, making a Louise in another universe sneeze, before going back to whipping the useless coward she had summoned.

"Mmm… mnh… wha…?" She muttered out as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh… you're finally awake now, Alex? Wait… YOU'RE AWAKE?!" she suddenly shouted, nearly screeched. Suddenly, Alex was being tackled by a ball of pink and tears. "I thought… I t-thought I h-had lost my f-f-f-familiar!" She sobbed as she hugged onto him for dear life.

"Don't worry Louise, i'm fine… I'm a soldier. A little burn won't keep me down for long." he soothed. "Speaking of, how long has it actually been since I went under?" he queried.

Louise took a moment to calm down before answering. "W-well, the summoning ritual took place at around 9 in the morning, and i'd say it's about 7 in the evening right now, so about 10 hours."

"10 hours? Jeez, must have been some burn… wait, if it's only 7 right now, why were you asleep?" he asked with a curious glance.

Louise suddenly turned red. "P-please… promise me you won't laugh?" she muttered, burying her face into his chest.

"Of course Louise. I would never laugh at you." He answered calmly, yet serious all the same.

Louise slowly lifted her head and began, still blushing bright red. "Well… I spent the last 6 hours going into town as fast as I could and… may have bought a potion to help you recover faster…" she revealed, getting quieter and quieter with every word, until it was barely a squeak at the end. This brought a large smile onto Alex's face.

"Louise, of course I'm not gonna laugh at you for that. I'm incredibly lucky to have such a kind and caring master… I will do everything in my power to repay you. Be it labor, advice, or just a shoulder to cry on, for this kindness, I will always be there for you." Alex said with raw dedication in his voice. This had Louise taken aback for a moment, however it quickly faded and was replaced with a once again sobbing Louise. Except this time, it was out of pure joy and relief.

"Th-thank you s-so much… You have n-no idea how m-much this means to m-me…" She said as she latched on even harder and sobbed directly into his neck. Alex just let her stay there for a few minutes to let her cry herself out, losing himself in his thoughts in the process.

'This girl… she really seems to need a friend. Well, after all she has done for me, I will gladly take that role! Now, let's think about some earlier points in our discussion… she said it's around 7 pm right now, and the sun is still up, albeit only partially. This leads me to believe that it is probably right around the middle of spring. Something to support that, is the fact that when I look out the window, all the vegetation is green. Now, onto my state of dress. It seems that all my underclothes, such as my shirt and my pants where left on, but my belt, satchel, vest, jacket, and helmet where taken off. I wonder where- oh, there they are, over by the door. I can't see my pistol holster from here, so I have no idea if it's there or not. I didn't have my rifle on me at the time, so I don't really need to worry about that. Well, Louise has quieted down, so I should probably- oh, look at that… she's asleep. Guess she really needs the rest.' And indeed, still with her arms locked around him, the adorable pinkette had fallen asleep. This made Alex smile at the cute scene, and out of some foreign impulse that he had no _absolutely control over, shut up, it's not because he's actually a giant softie,_ bent down, and kissed the girl lightly on the forehead. The girls straight face shifted to a soft smile in her sleep, as she muttered something imperceptible. Alex's face changed from a soft smile, to a smirk as he had one last thought before his eyelids grew heavy and sleep took hold of him once again.

'Geez, I wonder how she's gonna react when she finds out i'm only 18…'

And with that, darkness…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **HOOOO boy that felt good to get out. Yeah, if you couldn't tell, I actually really, REALLY dislike Saito in the original. He's a shameless pervert, an absolute jackass, and completely fucking useless with anything that doesn't involve a weapon. As for Louise, however, I actually think she's awesome. Now some of you may say "Why is she so OOC? This is stupid!" and that's I say "That's where you're wrong kiddo." because frankly, yes she was a bitch at the start, but c'mon, Saito deserved it. Shameless idiot… Later in the series, where Louise actually starts to fall for him, and expresses it, she becomes absolutely adorable. I basically just skipped her whole 'tsun' faze, and went straight to the 'dere' part. Next chapter is pretty much gonna consist of Alex meeting a bunch of other characters and (possibly, no promises) the Guiche duel. See you all then!**

 **(BTW Louise, Siesta, and Henrietta are all best girl. I honest to god can't decide between them)**


End file.
